


Frame the Halves and Call Them a Whole

by p_ogman



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc Fics (Dream SMP + Origins SMP) [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_ogman/pseuds/p_ogman
Summary: Philza wanted nothing more than his family back together.(Or Philza tries to bring his sons back together, and won't let anything stop him. Not even the puppeteer who seems to control their world.)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc Fics (Dream SMP + Origins SMP) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094897
Comments: 7
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS OF COURSE BASED ON CHARACTERS FROM THE DREAM SMP ROLE PLAY AND NOT REAL PEOPLE. The creators so far have acknowledged fanfiction and do not dissaprove. If any of them change their mind about it, I will take it down.
> 
> This fic contains SPOILERS up to the Exile arc so far on the making of the fic but will have a canon divergence.
> 
> The title is from Regina Spektors song Call Them Brothers which reminds me of the SBI family sooo much,, I have so many feelings for this family,,

Grief was a strange thing.

Techno has seen death many times in the midst of a battlefield. He’s killed to make statements of his own power, and he’s killed to take down powers. Hell, sometimes he killed just to feel the pull of his blade tearing into flesh and blood. None of that ever made him feel this way though. He would revel in the victories he’s won and relish the wet stain of fresh blood gleaming on his sword. There was no blood on his sword or hands the day his family was split apart though, but in the back of his mind he knew this blood had to be on his hands.

He knew there was something not right with Wilbur. No, his younger brother was not himself. Techno had stayed in the caves underground to help his brothers form their plan of rebellion, and he saw firsthand the deterioration of his brother’s state of mind. He would talk constantly about gaining back L’manburg from Schlatt. He would talk about how much he missed his son and would lament about how he betrayed him. But somewhere along the lines Wilbur’s sorrow of losing control over the nation he had built grew into something cold and bitter, and instead of seeing it as such, Techno saw it as a victory.

Wilbur told him of dynamite and seeing the whole place blow, and instead of calming him down he had grinned. No, he clapped him on the back and congratulated him for seeing things his way. Techno had always the place, and hated what his brothers were trying to create. He thought it’d be a new beginning for him and Wilbur.

He had thought of what their father would think if he saw them like this. He was still away, most likely in the cabin him and Techno had built together in the arctic. He always said he hated seeing his sons fight so much, and opted to stay and keep things together at home while Techno went to go visit the country. 

Techno had planned to bring his brothers back to the cabin after their plan was carried out. He knew they’d be wanted men for blowing up the country, and he didn’t plan on letting his younger brothers take the fall. The cabin would have been cozy with all four of them there, but it would have been just like old times. Phil would have been so happy to see his sons all together again. He would have been so happy.

Phil should have been far away from the mess. Tommy shouldn’t have been scared shitless of his own brothers. And Wilbur...Well, he shouldn’t have been so far on the edge. Techno was the oldest. He should have known something was wrong.

When he stepped into the remains of the control room, the congratulations on his lips died out immediately at the scent of blood and the harsh sobs that cut through the air.

His father was shaking, crying, as he held tight the still body in his arms and the pool of blood around them slowly grew. He didn’t know what to say. His father’s sword still stuck in the body told him all the answers he needed. His younger brother, the smart witted middle child between the three was dead. 

His father didn’t look at him. If he heard his footsteps, he must have ignored them, all his attention at the pale body in his arms. 

“Phil..We need to go.”, Techno eventually found himself saying. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, but he could hear the angry cries and sounds of the withers he set off not too long ago making their mark.

“I’m so sorry...God I’m so sorry..”, He barely heard his father say through his cries. 

He had hesitantly put a hand on his dad's shoulder, surprised when the other flinches harshly and finally looks at his oldest son.

"I- I'm so sorry…My son..", Phil managed to say. Techno could feel him trembling under his hand. He grimaced, and without thinking he swiftly hit Phil on the back of the neck.

He carefully slung his father over his shoulder, easily carrying him out. He had tried to get Tommy to come with him, but the youngest swiftly pelted him with expletives.

"What the fuck!- That's dad- You fuckin bastard what did you do?!-", Tommy demanded as he pointed an accusatory finger up at him. 

"Wilbur is dead.", Techno said.

"W-What?...What the hell are you saying?..", Tommy said as he took a step back.

"Come with us. They'll blame us for what happened here.", Techno said but Tommy shook his head.

"You...You caused all of this!- I tried to fucking tell you Wilbur was going mad! And then you fucking caused this mess!-", Tommy shouted with tears in his eyes. He furiously wiped at them as he glared up at his brother. "I hate you! I'm not leaving L'Manburg, leave before I kill you!-"

Techno frowned, his lips going into a thin line as his brother continued to shout. Faint memories of hoisting his brother on his shoulders for a "piggyback ride" as the blonde boy would love to call it play somewhere in the back of his mind. 

"I'm not coming back.", He says as a final warning.

"Good- Good, never come back! When dad wakes up I'm sure he'll leave your sorry lot too!-", He shouted as Techno started to walk away. He hears his brother cry behind him as he leaves and resists the urge to go back.

It wasn't until he was walking through the snow with a compass leading him back to his cabin his hand when he felt his father stir. A few moments of nothing but the sound of the wind and Techno's footsteps crunching through the snow filled the air.

"Techno?...", His father mumbled.

"Yeah?", Techno said with a swallow.

"I had the most horrible dream..", Phil said with a small bitter laugh. He felt his father's blood stained hands cling to him as he silently wept into his coat. 

Techno didn't know what to say. Phil was always the one to comfort the boys or bring them back to their pep when they were down. And even when Phil was gone from the house shortly, Wilbur was always the next best at comforting people.

Wilbur…

So the Piglin decided to stay silent. He almost wished he was crying too, but the tears wouldn't come.

* * *

It took a few weeks for his father to actually talk again.

The man would say some small phrases or mumble about how he was fine to try and get Techno to stop worrying, but those didn't fool him one bit.

His father's eyes were darkened by the heavy bags beneath him and his wings were folded tightly when usually they were relaxed. His feathers were a mess. His father always took pride in taking care of his wings. He remembers the way he would let Techno hold the feathers he had picked put when he was young.

He tried his best to bring his father comfort. He offered to build him a new sword, an offer quickly shot down. He brought him food and carried him back to his bed when he fell asleep elsewhere. 

It made him think of times when the man would carry him or his brothers to bed. He remembers how Tommy used to pretend to fall asleep elsewhere and would fail to keep back a smile when his father would pick him up and carry him back.

"Ahh look there, he's smiling in his sleep.", Phil would say with a small laugh that would be followed by a giggle from the boy in his arms.

Phil had asked where his youngest son was the second day they got back.

"He wanted to stay with his friends..You know how much he loves Tubbo.", Techno had said to try and bring down Phil's worry. "And..Even thought Tommy was involved I'm sure his friend will protect him.."

"Right...I should..I should visit him soon..", Phil had said and Techno only nodded.

After a few weeks, his father started to cry less. He would always try not to cry in front of Techno, but in the night he'd sometimes roam the hallway and hear his father weep. He'd go in the room sometimes, and he'd whisper things about how everything is alright when he knows it's not. Some nights he just couldn't handle it, and would turn away and walk back to his room. He'd stare up at the ceiling and think of Wilbur and wonder why, why can't he shed a single tear for his brother?

* * *

One night Techno woke up to screaming, and without a thought he shot up and grabbed his trident before running into his father's room.

He slammed the door open quickly, and quickly looked around the room.

"What's going on?- Are you ok Phil?", He quickly asked and Phil just nodded slowly, his eyes fixed to a spot of the room. It was as if he had seen a ghost.

"I'm fine Techno..I thought I saw something but-", His father trails off but then shakes his head. "Go back to sleep son...Sorry I woke you up."

Phil lays back down after that, and Techno stands there for a second before he says a goodnight and leaves the room. He thinks he hears more words said in a hushed whisper, but he doesn't turn back.

The next morning he wakes up and doesn't see Phil in his bed. He looks around, not seeing him in any of his usual spots.

"Phil? Dad?-", He calls out as he goes through the house. He almost sighs in relief when he hears a voice say "I'm out here Techno!"

He goes to the front door, peering outside and sees his father sitting on the bench on the patio. There's still dark circles under his eyes, but he smiles. 

"I'm glad to see you up..", Techno says honestly. Phil laughs.

"I am too…", Phil says. "I'm..I'm sorry."

"Don't be.", Techno says even though he's not sure why he's apologizing. The image of the sword in his brother passes through but he blinks to clear it away. 

Phil just nods. It looks like he wants to say more, but he looks back out at the snow and smiles.

"I saw a few bees nearby...It'd be nice to have honey right?", He says. Techno almost breathes a sigh of relief. He was fine. They were going to be fine.

"Yeah. That sounds nice."

* * *

There was a time when the house used to swell with song. 

Even back in the days before Phil had found Wilbur alone in the woods, the man would always hum a song to himself. Techno was young back then, but he would try his best to imitate the tune his father hummed which would earn a laugh and praise from the man.

But Wilbur, he was the one who brought music into their lives. At first Techno despised the boy. He hated how the same smiles and praise his father gave to him were now also being given to this boy. 

He'd glare at the boy and tell him to go away when the boy would follow him outside. His father would scold him and tell him to be nice to Wilbur.

"You're family now Techno..He's your little brother. You always have to be there for him, ok? Just like I'll always be there for both of you..", Phil had told him one day.

Techno had stubbornly grumbled an agreement at the time. He just wanted it to the way it was when it was just him and his dad. He didn't expect the kid to start to grow on him though.

It didn't take Wilbur long to also hum the song his father hummed to them as he tucked the two in at night. It also didn't take long for him to hum songs of his very own.

The boy always had a new tune or jingle to hum or sing as he followed his older brother along. Some of them were annoying, but most of them Techno couldn't help but like. His younger brother was full of music, and it shouldn't have been a surprise when he got the guitar he had been pleading for for Christmas. It also wasn't a surprise when he started to get better and better the more he practiced on it. He refused to give up on playing, and by Father's Day he was playing the tune Phil would hum to him back to their father.

Phil had cried. Of course he cried at the gesture. And although Techno used to hate the way they had to share their father's attention, he couldn't help but love the way the music made their father happy. How it made him happy.

The house is silent now though. Although Phil is starting to move around more and talk to Techno, they both can't ignore the absence of the strum of a guitar that used to always fill the air.

Phil started to work on bee keeping now. Techno had no idea how to keep those things in line, but Phil had a way with it. Within a couple of weeks they had honey in the house again. Phil was smiling now despite the dark bags still beneath his eyes. He would laugh and talk to Techno like they used to, and Techno would do the same back. He didn't have the heart to bring up the topic that was clearly still bothering both of them. He wasn't sure if he could if he even wanted to.

Techno has better times sleeping now. The nightmares of seeing his brother dead come less and less. Sometimes he has dreams where he succeeds in killing Tommy. Sometimes he has dreams where he's the one that killed Wilbur. He has one of those one night, and instead of turning on his side and staring at the wall like he usually does, he gets up and leaves the room to go and get some fresh air.

He stops when he hears the sound of talking coming from his father's room.

He hesitates, almost scared by the muffled talking. Did someone find their home? Was Phil being held up? But the talking was smooth, and their was an occasional laugh. It sounded like he was talking to an old friend.

He goes by the door and tries to keep his footsteps light despite his tall and large stature. He holds his breath as he listens.

"That's a nice song there son..You..You still got it in you..", He hears his father say. It feels like the world is spinning. 

He puts a hand on the doorknob and has to stop himself from turning it. No, Wilbur couldn't be in there. His father was seeing things. He was hearing things from his own grief. He hears his father talk more and feels sick. Should he have brought up Wilbur more afterwards? He thinks about Phil curled up on his bed and mumbling something about feeling tired when Techno would ask him if he was ok. What was wrong with him? Of course he wasn't ok. Things weren't going back to normal, and it was obvious from the talking inside.

He should open the door. He should open the door and sit down and talk to his father about what happened. His father needed to talk about it. Techno needed to-

He steps away from the door, and like a coward he heads back to his room. He lays down and closes his eyes. He tries to fall asleep, but all he can think about is the music his brother played, the way Phil would smile at the song, and the way Tommy would dance. When things weren't so fucked up.

* * *

Techno always loved his father's wings. He liked how soft they would feel, and the pride his father took in them. 

In all of Techno's life, he rarely saw his father fly, and when he did it would be low to the ground. Techno asked his father about it when he was younger. He asked him why he couldn't take Techno and fly up high so Techno could feel the clouds. He questioned why his father would tuck his wings in close and hide them under his black coat when they would go into town to trade.

"Flying isn't allowed, my son. So you have to keep it a secret for me ok? I trust you.", Phil had explained, and Techno gave him his word he wouldn't tell. Over the years though, Techno began to resent whoever made that rule. 

Phil's wings were a part of him. And he saw the way his father would take joy in those few times he took flight. 

He wasn't the only one who resented that rule. Tommy was the most vocal about how he hated it. He was always vocal about everything he thought.

"You shouldn't bloody listen to whatever sod made that rule!-", he said to his father and Phil just laughed.

"You're only saying that because you want me to take you flying-", His father said.

"Well yeah but..You should be able to do whatever you want..", Tommy grumbled.

"I agree with him for once. That's like telling birds to stop flying. It's stupid.", Techno had said as he ruffled Tommy's hair and Tommy scoffed and tried to push him away but failed.

"You lads are too kind to your father-", Phil had said but his smile fell and in a serious tone he said "But don't try to fight the rule for me...You shouldn't mess with Dream."

Techno grew to resent that man. Dream. Who did he think he is? How could someone so easily decide rules for everyone? It wasn't right to Techno, and Techno wanted to grow strong. He wanted to grow strong enough to overtake this man his father silently feared. 

When Techno met Dream for the first time he was unimpressed. Techno was easily taller than him. Then again, he was easily taller than any human. His father nearly cried the day the man had passed him up.

But still, something about the man told him that something about Dream wasn't exactly right. Whether it was the mask with the simple smile on its surface, or the way he stood up straight and unwavering. This was the man who made all the rules. This was the man they feared.

Techno had warned Dream that day. He told him if he ever messed with his family he would kill him. And Dream? He laughed.

His father, he still didn't fly, and he still hid his wings. Techno tried to explain to him. He warned Dream. He was strong enough to take him on if he dared to mess with his father for taking flight.

"Of course you did that. Of course you said that-", He said with a laugh. He shook his head. "You don't ever have to fight battles for me son. Especially not against him. You're strong, but if I lost you..or any of my sons..your poor dad's heart wouldn't be able to take it."

Techno hated the answer. He saw it as his father thinking Dream was stronger than him still. He knew from those words that Phil still feared Dream. Not for his own sake, but for the sake of his sons.

Who allowed a man to take such a power? Who allowed a man to be feared so?

That day he vowed that he would never fear Dream. He wouldn't give the man such a power, and he wouldn't let him hold power over his family.

* * *

Phil was still talking at night. Techno knows, because he's checked.

Phil gives no signs of it in the morning. He says good morning to Techno and tends to the bees before he goes inside and makes some breakfast for the both of them. He's even started to tend to his wings again. He plucks the dead feathers and smooths them all in their rightful place. He still doesn't fly though. And god, he still doesn't sleep.

Maybe he should let things be. If talking to himself made Phil feel better about the loss, then who was he to judge? He's missed this. He's missed the way his father was.

But now Phil is humming tunes to himself as he works. Tunes old and usually accompanied by the strum of guitar notes. He's mumbling to himself in mornings, looking besides himself when no one's there and he thinks Techno isn't looking. 

He needs to confront him. He needs to question Phil. But instead he smiles at the way he smiles, and talks about how the bees are looking nice or about how he's going mining later.

It's one morning when Phil talks about leaving that he starts to feel an urgency on the topic.

"Leaving?..Phil-", He says and Phil just shakes his head.

"Techno- I'm a father..And I can't just spend months not seeing Tommy. I know he's with friends but..he's my son.", Phil says and Techno understands.

Phil can't lose another son. He needed to go see Tommy alive and well. 

"They'll question you.", Techno says. "If they find out you know where I am-"

"They won't know Techno. I'm not dumb y'know. Your old man will keep them off your tail.", Phil says with a small laugh and Techno just nods.

"I wish you could see him too.", He says and Techno almost laughs.

"He hates me. He blames me for..", He says but stops. He shakes his head. "It will be better if I'm not there. He'll probably be mad at you too at first but- He has a soft spot for you."

"Don't all my sons?", He says with a laugh. He smiles sadly.

"I'll be back. Hopefully with Tommy too.", Phil says. 

"Good luck with that.", Techno says with a snort. He sighs. The thought of Phil alone in L'Manburg sits uneasy with him. 

"I'm sure you know I don't want you to go.", Techno says.

"You always are too worried about me..But you know I can fight well on my own.", Phil says.

"Of course.", Techno says. He goes to a chest and takes out a sword. He holds it out to his dad.

"Take this..Please.", Techno says. His father stares at the blade. He visibly swallows before he takes it and holds it in his hand. Techno knows what he's thinking. He knows what the blade reminds him of. Phil quickly puts the sword sheathed on his side.

"Thank you..", He says. 

"Take these as well. Found them today. I know green is still your favorite color.", He says as he hands four emeralds to his father. Phil looks at the sparkling gems in his hand before he takes one of them and puts it in Techno's hand.

"Keep this one for me ok?"

"Something to remember you by?"

"Something like that.", Phil says. He smiles before he goes over and hugs his son. Techno blinks before easily hugging the smaller man back. Techno and his brothers would always tease their father about how short he was compared to them. Even Tommy has passed him up.

Techno watched his father tuck his wings close and put the blue coat Techno had made him over his wings. He manages to hold back a comment about it, and hands Phil a bag of food and tradable items. His father takes it with a thank you, and Techno watches him leave from the door. 

The man walks through the fresh untouched snow, nothing but his footsteps behind him as he walks away. Phil turns around a ways away and waves. Techno waves back with a smile. He doesn't go back inside until he can barely see Phil over the horizon. 

It's not until Phil is far away that he thinks he sees something besides him. Something yellow. 

No, he thinks with a shake of his head. That just must be the sun he thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil makes his way to New L'Manburg in search of his son and makes a discovery.

Phil loved nothing more in this world than his three sons.

Before he had met the wandering Piglin that found his way out of Phil's nether portal, he didn't have much.

Phil just kept to his small farm and tended to his house. He didn't think he minded being alone at the time. But now, he thinks he couldn't live without his three sons in the world. 

When he had finally made his way to L'Manburg, planning to visit his sons despite his disapproval in their messing around with Dream, he felt like his world was collapsing.

His youngest, Tommy, the poor kid was on the verge of tears as Techno unleashed the withers. He had unleashed them even though Tommy was so close. It was almost as if he wanted Tommy to get hurt. No, he couldn't have possibly wished death on his youngest brother. Phil refused to believe it.

And Wilbur..Oh Wilbur. He was so hurt. Not in any physical way that Phil could easily patch up with food and medicine, oh no. His poor son was so broken. 

Phil felt like he was walking on eggshells as his son's hand hovered over the button. As he talked about the country he made, and the country that betrayed him in his mind. Phil tried his best to reason with him, but nothing prevented Wilbur from pushing the button.

The ground shook when the button was pushed. It was funny how something so small could cause the chain of damage that was unleashed. Phil could do nothing but try and stay standing as his world was being ripped apart.

His first though was Tommy and Techno. They were out there somewhere in the damage. They were on the ground when they were fighting.

"Wilbur!- How..How could you?", He said. In reality, he only blamed himself for the situation. He was their father. He should have been here with them when things went south. He barely made his way to L'Manburg when he heard of the exile, the revolt, and the fighting.

He had managed to find Wilbur right on time, and yet, he still didn't stop his son from pushing the button. What kind of father was he?

He still remembers the haunted look in Wilbur's eyes. He wasn't there. His Wilbur who sang songs and laughed at his brothers antics wasn't there. And Phil didn't know what to do.

"Kill me.", Wilbur had told him.

"No- Wilbur you're my son. We can still fix this.", Phil said. He was almost begging. Wilbur took a step closer.

"Kill me. I just destroyed the land. I probably killed everyone. I probably killed Tommy and Techno. Aren't you angry?!", Wilbur said as he stepped closer to his father. He was looking down at him, a dangerous look in his eye that almost made Phil flinch. He swallows and holds his sword tight. He couldn't. No, he wouldn't. 

"Kill me!", Wilbur says again. He grips Phil's shoulders tight, too tight. They were close to the edge. Oh god, he was going to throw him off, he was going to-

"You're my son!", Phil screams as he plunges the sword. The sound is sickening. The blade enters Wilbur almost too easily, and the choking noise his son makes as he tenses and starts to go limp makes his heart sink and break. Wilbur's body slumps against his own. A few more sounds slip from his body, as if he was trying to speak, but Phil couldn't make out what it was.

He had killed his own son that day, and with a broken heart he allowed his oldest to pick him up and take him far away from the scene, but it was still fresh in his mind. He felt he would never recover. He almost wished he would die there on the spot. He just wanted to see all his sons again. It's all he's ever wanted.

Memories of Wilbur’s blood on his hands plagued his dreams and thoughts. He could tell Techno was worried about him. He’d hover, and bring him food. He wished he could talk to Techno. The Piglin always had a hard time with opening up and talking to people. He should have talked to his son about what happened, but he just couldn’t.

It was one night in the pitch dark when Phil saw him again. He was struggling to sleep and out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of yellow.

He thought it was just a dream of course. There were no such things as ghosts or spirits or second chances; but there Wilbur was.

He screamed. He didn’t know what else to do. The ghost’s face softened and his lips pulled down in a frown. The ghost reaches out a hand. He wanted to tell him something. Oh god, Wilbur was back to haunt him. He was there to haunt him for what his own hands have done.

“Phil!”, A voice says and he quickly turns and sees Techno there. He turns back and sees the ghost gone, leaving as fast as it came.

It only takes a few moments to dismiss Techno. He manages to form a loose smile and pretend there was nothing to worry about for his eldest son. When the sound of the door closes, and the footsteps go away, he opens his mouth.

“Wilbur?”, He asks aloud in a hoarse whisper. 

He’s not sure if it’s a blessing or a curse when a head of curls and a bright yellow come out from the shadows.

* * *

It was easier to live life after that night.

He had cried and mourned the lifeless eyes of his son looking at him in the dark of that room, but Wilbur smiled at him and urged lapis into his hands.

“I found you dad. I found you.”, Wilbur said with a tone that showed no signs of anger or sadness. Still, Phil wept as a stream of apologies and regrets tumbled out.

“I’m so sorry Wilbur. There had to be another way. How could I? And now you’re like this- Oh god…”, Phil said as he wiped at his tears.

“Dad, please don’t cry. Hey look- Here I’ll play you a song.”, Wilbur said as he pulled out his guitar and started to strum. Even in death he was still making music. Phil couldn’t help but give an awed smile at the sound of the familiar music sifting through the air. It was an older song of Wilbur’s. One he remembers Wilbur playing on and off when he just began to write his own songs. He said it was for a friend of his at the time, one who always seemed angry or sad. And now, there he was playing that song. 

Phil thought it must have been a dream. An awful and terrible dream to remind him of what he has taken away from the world. So with shaky words he thanked the ghost and turned onto his side. He felt those empty white eyes still on him, but he shut his eyes tight and willed himself to fall asleep and wake up in the reality where he doesn’t have to face the ghost.

He managed to fall into a fitful sleep and when he opened his eyes in the morning and the remnants of the strange dream sifted into his mind he smiled weakly. He felt something sharp dig at his side and with a frown he reached into his pocket and paled at what he found. Lapis.

He didn’t know how to process it. There was no lapis in the house. If it was some weird hallucination that meant he walked in his sleep and managed to find himself lapis in the mines. He knew that couldn’t have been though. He really saw a ghost last night. He saw his son.

He got up and put his striped hat on before he walked out of the house with his cloak pulled close. The brisk winter winds bit his skin, but he sat on the bench on the porch and looked out at the sun. His son was out there somewhere. There must still be hope.

Techno called his name and peeked his head out the door, a relieved look on his face when he sees Phil. Phil can’t help but smile, a real smile for the first time in forever. He talked about making a bee farm like old times. He remembers the days when he’d make honey for the boys. Tommy would always manage to get it all over himself and make everything around the house sticky. Wilbur would hate it.

Tommy..Wilbur. He knew he needed to bring his boys back home. He needed to think though. He needed to get back up on his feet for his family. 

He managed to chat with Techno. He could tell although the man was putting up a brave front, the death was affecting him greatly. Phil knew he could fix this though. He’ll find out how to bring his son back.

So after a week of making a new bee farm, and looking through spines of books in the library that talked of death and rebirth, he spoke up to Techno about his plans of travel. The Piglin was of course worried for his father. Techno was a wanted man, and someone must have seen how him and his father left the scene of wreckage together. Phil wasn’t worried. He knew how to fight, and nothing would be able to stop a father from reuniting with his sons.

Techno packed him a bag, and Phil took it. With his wings neatly tucked away, and his warm winter clothes on, he smiled at his eldest son who offered him four green emeralds. Four. He smiled bitterly at the number, but took three of them.

He didn’t want to be alone, but he knew he’d see Tommy soon in his travels. Tommy. He knew the poor boy must be angry with him, but he hoped he could somehow make it up to him. He was always the most sensitive one out of his boys. He hopes his friends have been comforting him. 

It’s when he’s far away from the house when he turns back and sees a flash of pink still on the porch. He waves with a pang in his heart at leaving his son alone. It seemed everything went wrong when he left one of his sons. He can see Techno wave back though and he allows himself to let go of that worry. Techno was serious about retiring this time. He would be safe and waiting at home for him.

He turns to his side and almost jumps when he sees the yellow. He smiles a tentative smile, and says hello. The ghost says hello back.

* * *

The walk back to L’Manburg isn’t terribly long. It only takes a couple of days in time, and Wilbur stops by frequently to talk to him.

Phil finds out quickly that WIlbur has lost all of his memories. The ghost only seems to remember happier times. He talks about remembering bits of his childhood. He says he remembers great wings, and playing music while Tommy danced around the kitchen. He says he remembers Techno sparring with him. He even tells of times he had a great friend in a blue sweater who spoke funny and had great horns

“Techno would have loved to see you Wilbur.”, Phil says and Wilbur shakes his head with a smile.

“I tried to say hello, but he couldn’t see or hear me!”, Wilbur says and Phil frowns.

“Oh, I see. Well, he’ll be happy to see you once I help you. Ipromise I will.”, Phil says and Wilbur just laughs.

“Dad, you sound so worried. Don’t worry about me ok? I think I quite like being a ghost you know. People don’t seem to like who I used to be.”, Wilbur says. Phil shakes his head.

“People loved you Wilbur..You made mistakes, but so has everyone. So have I.”, Phil says. He tentatively tries to take Wilbur’s hand but sees his own go through the ghost’s instead. He sighs and holds out one of the emeralds Techno had given him. Wilbur blinks before he takes it himself. He was actually holding it?

“It’s for you Wilbur. Techno has one too. I want to give one to Tommy too.”, Phil says.

“Tommy?..”, Wilbur says as he looks down at the emerald. He shakes his head and smiles big. “Thanks dad! Hey, have more blue.”

“No, it’s alright.”, Phil says with a laugh but Wilbur is already handing him more lapis. Maybe things would be ok.

* * *

When Phil finally reaches L’Manburg, the first thing he sees is the giant obsidian walls. He frowns at the sight, but keeps walking on. Wilbur isn’t with him. He sometimes leaves without explanation, and Phil doesn’t blame him. He asked the ghost before if other people can see or hear him too and he said yes. 

He runs his hand across the rough surface of the obsidian as he as his eyes search for the entrance. When he finally sees an opening, he notices the man next to it. He saw the headband on the man’s head and immediately knew who it was. Sapnap stood next to the entrance with a netherite sword in his hand.

“Huh? Oh shit it’s you.”, The man says when Phil walks near.

“None other.”, Phil says with a small laugh. He expected this. They weren’t just going to let him in.

“No one expected you to come back. Is the Blade nearby? Answer quick and you’ll be safe.”, The man says and Phil almost laughs at the man’s threat.

“No, I haven’t seen my son.”, Phil says and Sapnap raises an eyebrow.

“Haven’t seen him? Come on old man, we all saw him carry you out-”, Sapnap says and Phil shakes his head.

“Sorry...I woke up alone. He wasn’t there. Believe me, I looked.”, Phil said. He smiles sadly and Sapnap lowers his sword a bit and looks around before nodding.

“Alright. I’ll have to take you to Tubbo and Dream so they can approve though.”, Sapnap says and Phil nods.

“That’s fine with me. I have nothing to hide.”

Sapnap lets Phil go first and follows behind him, directing the man where to go. Phil looks around and sees how much the country has begun to recover since he left. He could see new buildings almost finished, and the concave from the explosions already patched up. It was as if almost none of that chaos happened in the first place. The great walls that surrounded the land told otherwise.

His eyes caught onto one of the posters tacked up and he almost froze. 

His son’s name in all bold letters. A picture of him standing with his sword, his long pink hair braided perfectly and the pig skull mask obscuring most of his face. Technoblade. Wanted dead or alive.

He says nothing. He already expected to see something like that. His son may not have been the one who set off the explosions, but he certainly caused a scene with the withers he had spawned in the midst of the wreckage. With Wilbur gone, there was no one else to place the blame for the carnage on besides him. And Tommy..

He keeps an eye out for more posters as they walk, but all that greets him is more posters for Techno. He doesn’t see blonde hair and blue eyes reminiscent of his own anywhere. He sighed in relief. Tommy must be safe. Tubbo was his best friend after all. He remembers the way the two always got along. With him as president, all blame must have been taken off of his youngest son.

He doesn’t ask where Tommy is. He expects the boy to be by Tubbo’s side after all. But when they reach the steps of the new presidential office, and all that greets him is Tubbo standing behind the desk with Fundy and Quackity by his side, he wonders if he is perhaps wrong.

“Philza.”, Tubbo says.

“He just came. He said he’s alone and hasn’t seen Technoblade. I don’t think we should trust him.”, Sapnap speaks for him. Philza just shakes his head with a smile.

“I’m alone. I haven’t seen Techno..I was actually hoping I’d see him here, but I seen the posters.”, Phil lies smoothly. 

“Bullshit..”, Quackity mumbles loudly. Fundy is staring at him. Phil offers him a smile.

“Grandson-”, He says but Fundy looks away.

“Don’t..Don’t call me that. Wilbur isn’t my father anymore.”, Fundy says. Memories of carrying Fundy when he was young and playing with him outside in the grass fill his head. He tries not to show his hurt at the words. He still loved his grandson, just as he knew Wilbur still loved his son.

“Right.”, He says with a forced smile. He looks at Tubbo. “As you can see I’m alone. I just came to see my sons- To see Tommy.”

“Then it’ll be a short visit.”, Tubbo says. He sighs, almost looking guilty. “Tommy isn’t here.”

“W-What do you mean?...”, Phil asks with a slight laugh. He looks around. “Well- He’s obviously not here but, if you can just direct me to his house or where he might be-”

“Don’t you get it old man? He’s not in L’Manburg. There was a vote while you were gone. President Tubbo kicked him out.”, Quackity says simply. Phil feels his heart plummet more and more as he speaks. He looks at Tubbo and the way he avoids his eyes tells him it’s true.

“Tubbo..Why?”, Phil asks.

“Tommy burnt down the king’s house. Well, the former king actually. Dream dethroned George and gave the crown back to Eret. But that doesn’t matter. Tommy was acting irrationally. He..He tried standing against Dream. He tried to convince us to team up with Techno to kill Dream. I- I had to do what the people wanted-”, Tubbo rambles on, but Phil clenches his fists.

“More like what Dream wanted.”, Quackity mumbles as he rolls his eyes. 

“Where is he? Tubbo, where is my son?”, Phil asks as he takes a step forward. Sapnap puts his sword to block the space between him and Tubbo, but Phil doesn’t move. Oh god...He left him again. Tommy was in trouble and he left him alone again.

“I..I don’t know.”, Tubbo says as he looks down. “Dream escorted him out of the country. He said he wanted Tommy to be far away. So far he couldn’t find his way back.”

“Take me to Dream then. I need to see Tommy!”, Phil says as he takes a step back. He opens his mouth to say something, the panic swelling in him, but out of the corner of his eyes he sees a bright green and he turns.

“Well hello.”, Dream says with a wave. The simple smiling mask is looking at him. The man’s green hoodie was pulled up to cover his hair. Phil stands straight, walking over to him.

“Tommy- Where is he?”, Phil asks.

“I don’t think I should share that.”, Dream says. “You’re his father. You also know where Technoblade is, don’t you Phil?”

“I don’t. I just want to see my son.”, Phil says. Dream laughs.

“I know Techno. He would talk about you a lot back in the days when we would spar..”, Dream says as he walks around Phil. The man was taller than him, and Phil followed his gaze and tried to show that did not intimidate him. He couldn’t be scared of Dream.

“I don’t know where Techno is..I don’t know where any of my sons are. Just tell me where you lead Tommy. If I go to see him, it shouldn’t be a problem right?”, Phil says and Dream hums.

“No, it shouldn’t. But, I have a feeling we don’t see eye to eye in this manner.”, Dream says. “He threatened the peace here. President Tubbo exiled him to keep everyone safe. To keep him safe.”

“Tommy is just a child. He shouldn’t be alone like that-”, Phil says, his tone rising slightly. He couldn’t see Dream’s face, but he knew the man was amused. This was all a game to him.

“It’s too bad I don’t quite remember where I dropped him off. The place had water, and I gave him some food though. Sorry, I’m afraid I can’ offer more.”, Dream says but his tone isn’t apologetic. “You technically are a citizen here, right? I’m sure president Tubbo here can help you set up a nice house.”

“I’m afraid I won’t be staying long.”, Phil says bitterly. He wants to pull out his sword and shred the man to bits. His son was somewhere in the wilderness alone.Whatever trouble Tommy tried to cause wasn’t worth all of this. He was just a kid.

“Well, I’m sure Sapnap will be able to help you find your way out.”, Dream says. “You’re always welcomed back, you know. I’m sure you can share some information about where Techno may be. He did try to kill Tommy that day you know.”

“Right.”, Phil says sharply. What a fool this man was if he thought he could be swayed to betray his son.

“I have to go. Goodbye.”, Dream says simply with a wave. He nods at Sapnap and the man nods back hesitantly. Phil doesn’t fail to notice the glare Quackity gives the man as he leaves, or the way Tubbo is still looking at the ground. He doesn’t care though. He steps forwards to follow the man, but Sapnap blocks his way quickly.

“Well? You’re leaving right?”, Sapnap asks. Phil glares at him but nods.

“Yes, I have to go find my son.”, Phil says bitterly. Sapnap just pushes him towards the door.

“Let’s get you out of here then.”, He says. Phil leaves, not bothering to glance back at the others.

It’s when they’re outside and nearing the exit in the walls when he hears a voice.

“Wait!”, A voice calls out to them. Phil turns his head and sees Tubbo running towards them out of breath. Phil doesn’t expect the sudden hug that’s given to him. He hesitates. He saw Tubbo often when him and Tommy were young. The two were inseparable. Tommy was always talking about the brown haired boy and asking if he could sleep over. In a way, Phil would often see Tubbo as a sort of son. 

Phil sighs a heavy sigh and hugs the boy back deflated. He knew Tubbo was the one who gave out the orders, but he was just a boy. A boy being led by the real man who made the decisions around here. He wonders if Dream was watching them now. He knew the man didn’t trust him, but he didn’t care. 

Tubbo pulls back with a longing look.

“I’m sorry Mr. Philza. If you find Tommy...tell him I said sorry. Please.”, Tubbo says and Phil nods.

“I will.”, He says. Tubbo nods and with a mournful look he walks away.

“Well, come on.”, Sapnap says and Phil resists the urge to roll his eyes as he follows the man. It isn’t until he’s walking outside of the exit of the great walls that he feels the extra weight in his pocket that wasn’t there before.

“Dream said you can come back I guess. But if we find out you’re actually working with Techno-”, Sapnap warns.

“I get the message.”, Phil says with a bitter laugh. He waves as he leaves the country far behind him. The country Wilbur made. None of his family was allowed in anymore it seems. There was almost no reason to ever come back, which was perfectly fine with him.

When he’s far enough away that the obsidian walls are out of his sight, he reaches into his pocket and takes out the new item.

It’s a compass. He almost laughs at the weight of the gold in his hand. A smile spreads across his face at the words etched onto it.

“Your Tommy.”

Ah. So the boy did still care about his friend. He wasn’t surprised. He held the compass out and began to follow the needle. Everything was going to be ok. He’d find Tommy and take him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help girl im addicted to dream smp-

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk about dsmp or see my dsmp art feel free to go on my insta s.nakeman or tumblr s-nakeman!!!


End file.
